Christmas miracles
by four4six6eight8
Summary: After the winter fight, Orihime reflects on her time in Hueco Mundo... and the people. A short one-shot.


**Hi! I've been wanting to write a Ulquihime one-shot, and I finally got this huge inspiration! Hope you love it!**

**I own nothing, except this story.**

***~~~***

Orihime, Sado, Ishida and Rukia had joined Ichigo for a Christmas dinner. They all exchanged their presents, promising not to open them until tomorrow, had eaten and just chatted for a bit. Almost being eleven, everyone started to go back home. Just as Orihime was leaving, Ichigo grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned back towards him.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked.

"Hey umm…" he said. "I know you live alone and all, and I asked my dad, and we were wondering if you wanted to stay here tonight, being Christmas and all."

Orihime smiled.

"No, that's okay, but thank you anyway for the offer. I'd just rather go home. I already decorated and everything!"

Ichigo and Rukia gave a sympathetic smile.

"Okay then," Rukia said. "We'll see you later."

And with that Rukia closed the door.

Orihime turned around as the smile left her face. She knew the real reason why he invited her to stay. The winter fight had finished not that long ago, and everyone was worried about her. Since she had been there for a long time, they had "changed" her on the inside. Orihime was walking slowly thinking about this. They all made her feel weak, caring about her all the time. She had lived alone for a long time now; she didn't need all this sympathy. It only hurt her more. It just reminded her of everything and everyone there.

One specific person the most…

She shook her head, trying to get him out. She remembered every detail about him. His pale snow white skin, his dark jet black hair, his cyan eyes…

Those eyes…

Those cold dark eyes that, for some reason, whenever she looked at them, she couldn't look away…

Tears started running down Orihime's cheeks. She wiped them away as she put the key into the keyhole and unlocked her door. The door opened to reveal an empty house. Orihime frowned again.

She closed the door and got herself ready for bed, making sure the chimney was clear for Santa. No one else believed in him anymore, but she tried to keep the spirit alive.

She lay down on her bed and looked at the clock. Eleven thirty.

She closed her eyes.

Orihime was woken suddenly by a sound outside. She sat up as she heard the sound now on the roof of her house. A huge smile grew on her face.

_He's real! _She thought.

She threw the covers off her bed and ran to her living room. The flicked on the lights. Her Christmas tree lit up. Nothing. The cookies were left untouched. The only presents under the tree was the one she got from the party, and the one from her neighbor. She walked closer to the tree, just in case she missed something important she thought she didn't see before. Nothing. She looked at the clock. 11:57.

Figures.

She hung her head and turned around, starting to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going, woman?"

She gasped and quickly turned around. From the other side of the tree came the man she couldn't get out of her head. The pale skin, the black hair, and the eyes…

His eyes…

They were still so intense, but not as cruel as before.

He started to walk towards her. She stayed still.

"How…how are you alive?" she said quietly. He walked closer still.

"It's a very complicated story involving Szayel and his concoctions. It's pointless right now."

Orihime had stopped being still and had backed into the wall. Ulquiorra was very close to her now.

"Are you scared of me, woman?" he asked.

Orihime looked at him without any movement.

"I'm not scared."

Ulquiorra sighed.

"Don't lie to me, woman. I know you're scared."

"I'm not," she said. "I'm only surprised. And…and happy. Happy you're alive."

A tear went down her cheek as a smile on her face appeared. He leaned in closer.

"I finally understand why you're crying."

He leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. She kissed back. He pulled back momentarily. IN those few seconds, Orihime looked at the clock on the wall.

12:00.

Her smile increased.

*****~~~*****

**Extremely short, I know! It was late, and it was a last minute inspiration! Please rate and review even if you hated it!**


End file.
